Gambits Crucible
by hannibal1996
Summary: Remy has returned after three years in the Savage lands. Rogue had thought he was dead but Remys past is catching up with him and he must answer for his sins. He must also find out who put him in the Savage lands and why.
1. Pilot

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. I decided to write this because I thought this was a good idea. I intend it on being an X-men version of the TV show Arrow.**

Chapter 1: Pilot

It had been difficult for Rogue. It always was but when she heard that Remy had been killed she was crushed. After he kidnapped her she developed a few feelings for him. It nearly killed her when Charles entered the room and announced that Remy had been killed. He was supposed to have been killed in an explosion at a job. He had been dead for three years but one day he appeared at the institute. It was the middle of the night.

''Hello Cherie.'' Remy said. Rogue was sitting in her room when Remy walked in. She was terrified because she thought she was insane.

''You cannot be here. You died.'' Rogue said. Remy closed the window he climbed in through.

''I'm afraid that is not exactly how it happened.'' Remy said. Logan then burst in with his claws out.

''Gambit.'' Logan said.

Logan and Remy were in Charles' office with Charles.

''What you put Rogue through was incredibly cruel.'' Charles said.

''Trust me mon ami it was not my intention. I, I had no choice.'' Remy explained.

''Why what happened?'' Logan asked. He retracted his claws but wanted to let them out.

''A job went wrong and I had to escape.'' Remy explained.

''If we may ask. What was the job?'' Charles asked.

''I had to steal something from Belladonna, my ex. I had to escape since it could have caused a war between the assassins and thieves.'' Remy said.

''So where did you go?'' Logan asked.

''I intended on coming here but then something happened.'' Remy said.

**Flashback**

Remy was at a train station. He was ready to go to New York. A young, green haired woman walked up to him.

''Got a light?'' The woman asked.

''Hang on cherie.'' Remy said as he fished his pockets for his lighter. He took the lighter out.

The woman revealed her fave to reveal Vertigo. Remy then started to feel dazed and then fell unconscious.

Remy woke up in a plane wreck. The parts were scattered across a jungle. He had no idea where he was. He got out to look around and found a body on the ground. He inspected it and found a knife wound.

''ARGHH.'' A voice yelled. Remy jumped out of the way. A tall, muscular man with black hair. He had a beard and was wearing a lion skin jacket.

Remy picked up some parts and charged them with energy. He then threw them at the man and ran off. Remy ran through the jungle for what seemed like half an hour with the guy following him. Remy noticed a small building and ran towards it. He burst inside and fell to the ground.

''Gambit needs to rest.'' Remy said to himself. The man burst through the window with a knife in his hand.

''Move out the way.'' Another man said. He had a sword in his hand and attacked the feral man. He kicked him away and then shot him in the leg with a bow and arrow. The feral man jumped out and ran off, the best he could.

''Now then, who are you?'' The man asked. He picked up another arrow and pointed it at Remy.

**End flashback**

Remy was talking to Rogue in the kitchen. Charles had made sure they had time to talk to each other.

''Why are you here swamp rat?'' Rogue asked.

''Gambit needed to see you. How have you been.'' Remy asked.

''I've had better days. What about you?'' Rogue asked. She didn't really want to speak to him.

''Gambit has seen some better days.'' Remy replied. He laughed a little.

''What have you been up to?'' Rogue asked.

''I have been busy lately.'' Remy said.

''I see you didn't address yourself in third person.'' Rogue said. She laughed a little and Remy joined in.

''Gambit has really missed you.'' Remy said.

**Flashback**

''Who are you?'' The man asked again.

''Remy Lebeau or Gambit. Who was that?'' Remy asked.

''Sergei Kravinoff. He was hired to collect a dinosaur head.'' The man explained. He knew he wasn't doing Remy any favours by saying that.

''Dinosaur?'' Remy asked. He was a little shocked.

''Welcome to the Savage Land. I'm Tony Masters.'' Tony said.

''Why is Remy here?'' Remy asked.

''Odds are, Sinister had you kidnapped for this little army that is being built here. Me and my partner was hired to get some information on them. I guess that isn't going to happen now.'' Tony explained.

''Why not?'' Remy asked.

''Because my partner Wade Wilson sold me out. Still I taught him a lesson.'' Tony said. He pointed to a red helmet with black patches for where the eyes should be.

''I was on a plane.'' Remy said.

''A pterodactyl attacked it. You are lucky to be alive.'' Tony explained.

''Have we got a radio or anything?'' Remy asked.

''Nothing.'' Tony explained.

**End flashback**

Remy was allowed to stay at the institute but most of the residents were not happy about it. Remy was walking down the corridor. He stopped when he saw a green ghost woman.

''How could you?'' The woman said. She then disappeared.

''How could you do something like that?'' Jean asked. Remy snapped back into reality.

''Sorry, I gotta find the professor.'' Remy said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Again if you liked this please say and I would like to know if it is worth continuing. I will write more or less flashbacks if you want but I would like to write more about Remy at the institute. I will be changing a lot of things to suit the story (mainly origins) and please say if there is anything you want to see. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. New people

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 2: New people

Remy was sitting in his room. He was thinking about life and hoping something would happen. He was very, very bored.

''Gambit we need your help in the hangar.'' Charles said to Remy telepathically.

Remy headed towards the hangar.

''How could you?'' The green ghost said to Remy.

''Gambit didn't mean it.'' Remy replied.

''And yet it is done.'' The green ghost said before disappearing.

Remy entered the hangar to find Charles, Logan and Hank.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Remy asked.

''This was sent to us this morning. I thought you might know something about it bub.'' Logan said. He tossed Remy a brown box. Inside was a skull, Remy knew what this meant.

**Flashback**

Remy and Tony were walking through the jungle. Remy had a sword and Tony had his bow and arrow.

''So have you got a special lady back home?'' Tony asked.

''Remy has many ladies but there is one he especially likes.'' Remy replied.

''Who is that?'' Tony asked.

''Rogue, the mysterious Rogue who just hates to touch.'' Remy replied. He said it as if he was in a shakespeare play.

''Get down.'' Tony said. They saw three men with guns and Sergei tied to a tree. The men were beating Sergei.

''Pirates?'' Remy asked.

''That is a SHIELD base. What were they doing here?'' Tony asked.

''Remy has no idea.'' Remy replied.

A truck drove up the Sergei. The armed men put him in a truck with a woman and a young man.

''Right, we need to help them.'' Tony said.

The armed men then started to get shot one by one. One of them started to crawl to a radio.

''Oh hey, I see you didn't die. Yeah, that is going to be a problem so I am just going to kill you now, ok? Is that coolio, I love that word...Coolio, Coolio, Coolio.'' A man said. He walked over to the dying man. He was wearing black trousers and boots but a red shirt and armour. He was carrying an assault rifle and a sword.

''Please help me.'' The man begged. He stopped moving.

''Since he said please….Nah.'' The man said before stabbing the man.

''WADE.'' Tony yelled. He drew his bow and arrow.

**End flashback**

''What does this mean?'' Hank asked.

''Trouble.'' Remy replied.

''Professor, someone is here.'' Jean said to Charles telepathically.

Remy, Charles, Logan and Hank went to the front door. Jean and Rogue were talking to a Tony Masters.

''Hello there, I'm Charles Xavier.'' Charles introduced himself.

''My name is Tony Masters.'' Tony replied. Remy looked at him pure hatred, Tony gave the same look back.

''Remy Lebeau.'' Remy replied. The two shook hands but started to squeeze each other.

''So Rogue tell me, what is your power?'' Tony asked. He was just trying to provoke Remy.

''I absorb things like memories and powers.'' Rogue explained.

''Truly excellent. I can copy your fighting style and predict your every move within seconds. Makes life easier.'' Tony explained.

''I bet.'' Jean said.

''Well I should head off. I wanted to give your Charles this.'' Tony said. He handed Charles a letter.

''What is this?'' Charles asked as he looked at it.

''I would like to buy this school some equipment. I thought, I thought it was my duty.'' Tony said justifying himself.

''Why thank you but.'' Charles said.

''I do not take no for an answer and remember, I know your next move.'' Tony said.

''Thank you.'' Charles replied. He was clearly grateful.

''Gambit'll walk you out.'' Remy said.

''Me too.'' Rogue said as well. Remy was alarmed by this.

Remy and Rogue were walking with Tony. A black limo pulled up in front of them. A young, japanese man stepped out.

''Sorry sir but I thought I should say hello.'' The driver said.

''No problem Daken. This is Rogue and Remy Lebeau.'' Tony introduced. Remy was alerted by this.

''It's good to see you.'' Daken said. He and Remy exchanged a glare. Tony and Daken drove off.

''Bye.'' Rogue yelled. Tony waved out of the window.

''We are in trouble.'' Remy said.

**Flashback**

''Hey Tasky I haven't seen you in ages.'' Wade replied. He aimed his assault rifle and fired.

''You are insane.'' Tony yelled.

''Remy has an idea mon ami.'' Remy said. He took Tony's bow and arrow.

''Are you sue?'' Tony asked. Remy nodded.

Remy charged the arrow and fired it towards Wade. It exploded in the air and threw Wade to the ground. Tony ran towards Wade and stabbed him.

''Is he dead?'' Remy asked.

''Better be. Sort out the truck.'' Tony replied. He threw the sword towards Remy.

''Hello. Are you alright?'' Remy asked. He charged the chains causing them to break. Sergei woke up and attacked Remy. Tony then fired an arrow at him.

''Are you ok?'' Tony asked.

''I'm fine.'' Remy replied. He took the arrow out of Sergei and threw it back to Tony. He then let out the girl and man.

''Thank you.'' The girl said.

''It's ok, what is your name cherie?'' Remy asked.

''Mary, Mary Purcell.'' Mary said.

''Daken, my name is Daken.'' Daken said.

Remy and Tony took Mary and Daken back to their base.

''Rest here.'' Remy said. He got Mary a drink. Daken just fell asleep.

''Have you moved Wades mask?'' Tony asked.

''No why?'' Remy asked.

''It's gone.'' Tony said.

**End flashback**

Remy was having a hot drink with Rogue.

''So what are you going to do?'' Rogue asked.

''Gambit is going to have to find an old friend. Sergei Kravinoff.'' Remy said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I intend to add more Sergei and Wade in the next chapter and hopefully some Dinosaurs. Do you prefer the flashbacks or the modern day. Do you like the introduction of Daken and Mary. Do you know who the green ghost is yet? Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Old friends

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 3: Old friends

Remy and Rogue were by the zoo. They were looking for a way to break in.

''Explain why we are meeting here?'' Rogue asked. She had practically forced Remy to take her.

''He likes the animals.'' Remy said. He charged the lock and let it explode. They then walked in and headed for the bird sanctuary.

They walked in and had a look around. It was dark and most of the animals were asleep. Sergei was sat by a window with a falcon on his arm.

''Sergei.'' Remy said. Sergei looked at the two and stood up. He walked towards Remy.

''Good to see you old friend.'' Sergei said before the two patted each other on the back. They seemed happy to see each other.

''I thought you were about to kill each other.'' Rogue said.

''What brings you here Remy? And who is this?'' Sergei asked.

''This is Rogue. Gambit needs your help...Taskmaster.'' Remy said. Sergei then looked serious.

Flashback

Remy and Tony were looking around their base for Wades mask. Mary and Daken were asleep.

''What do you think is going to happen?'' Remy asked.

''I don't know but if we have been compromised.'' Tony said but he just stopped.

''Yeah but you killed him.'' Remy said.

''I know…But Wade has a habit of getting out of things like that.'' Tony said.

Wade and Sergei were in a laboratory. Mister Sinister was there watching the two as they injected them.

''Soon.'' Mister Sinister whispered to himself. Wade and Sergei woke up but looked animalistic.

Remy and Tony were cooking some fish they caught for breakfast. Daken and Mary walked up to them.

''Hey guys.'' Mary said. Daken stayed quiet.

''So how did you end up here?'' Remy asked.

''I don't remember.'' Mary said.

''You need to see this.'' Tony said. Wades mask was hung up above the door with a knife through the eye.

''Remy ain't happy about this.'' Remy said.

End flashback

Remy, Rogue and Sergei were talking. They had left the bird sanctuary and were walking around the zoo.

''Taskmaster is more powerful than he was, he also has Daken on his side.'' Sergei said Remy saw the green ghost again.

''So what are we going to do?'' Rogue asked.

''We? Oh no cherie. Gambit and Sergei are doing this.'' Remy protested.

''I'm helping.'' Rogue argued.

''Why Gambit?'' Sergei asked, he didn't want to have to put up with an argument.

''What?'' Remy asked.

''You always called yourself Remy, why Gambit?'' Sergei asked. Remy was silent.

''We need an army to take these guys down.'' Remy said.

''We don't need an army...We need Deadpool.'' Sergei replied.

Flashback

Tony, Remy, Mary and Daken were staring at the mask.

''Who is it?'' Mary asked.

''Sinister.'' Tony replied.

Sergei came running towards them. He seemed feral and vicious. Tony fired an arrow at him but it did no good. Daken unleashed his claws and attacked but was quickly defeated. Sergei was prepared to stab Mary but Remy jumped on his and charged his necklace. It exploded sending Sergei unconscious.

''Thanks.'' Mary said.

''Are you ok?'' Remy said as he helped Mary up. Sergei regain consciousness and stabbed Remy. Tony threw his Shield a Sergei knocking him to the ground. Tony then stabbed him with his sword and left it there.

''Now you got the big dog to play with.'' Wade screamed. He was on top of the base. He had the mask in his hand and put it on. Tony fired an arrow but Wade caught it.

Wade then threw a grenade and run off. The explosion sent Tony to the ground. Remy had fallen to the ground. He was bleeding quickly.

''Remy.'' Tony yelled. He ran over to his friend and saw that he was bleeding. Daken walked over.

''I have an idea.'' He said. Tony looked at him and Daken then looked at the unconscious Sergei.

''Whatever is inside Sergei could help Remy.'' Daken said.

''How do you know something is inside of him?'' Mary asked.

''Sinister has taken over weapon X. I know what is inside Sergei.'' Daken said. He looked at his bone claws. His wounds quickly healed.

End flashback

Remy, Rogue and Sergei were in downtown New York. They were at an apartment.

''Are you sure about this?'' Remy asked.

''Rumour has it, he is more sane.'' Sergei replied. They opened the door and Rogue gulped before walking in.

''Kraven, Cajun, White stripes...I don't know you but I like you.'' Wade said as he looked at Rogie.

''Stay away from her mon ami.'' Remy said as he pushed him back.

''So, how are my old buddies.'' Wade said. He took Remy and Sergei into his arms.

''We need your help.'' Remy said.

''SERIOUS. Everyone has to drink.'' Wade yelled. He handed everyone a beer.

''Taskmaster.'' Sergei said. Wade then put the beer down.

''He is dead. More dead than my pool.'' Wade said. Rogue chuckled a little.

''He also has Daken on his side.'' Remy said.

''He's mean.'' Wade pointed out.

''Will you help?'' Sergei asked.

''I got nothing better to do other than troll domino so why the hell not.'' Wade said. He grabbed his coat.

''Gambit likes the new mask.'' Remy said.

''The old one was so negative and last year. I mean it was like...What year is it?'' Wade asked.

''So anyone else?'' Rogue asked.

''I think there is one more person we could ask.'' Wade said.

''Who?'' Rogue asked.

''Bella.'' Wade said.

''Not happening.'' Remy yelled.

''You know we need her.'' Wade said.

''Who is Bella?'' Rogue asked. Remy blushed.

''Hell.'' Remy said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I want Bella, Dinosaurs and maybe even revealing why Taskmaster is now evil. Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Bella

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 4: Bella

Remy, Rogue, Sergei and Wade were in New Orleans. Remy was hating it whilst Rogue was excited to be back. Sergei and Wade just dragged Remy.

''I contacted the professor so he knows we will be gone.'' Rogue said. This did not make Remy feel better.

''Nearly there.'' Sergei said. They walked up to an old jazz club.

''Ooh Jazz.'' Wade said. He was staring at the neon lights. Rogue dragged him in.

They walked inside to the near empty club.

''Remy Lebeau. What a surprise.'' A blonde Cajun woman said.

''Bell, how have you been?'' Remy said. He was trying to be his normal self. Bella walked up to him and kissed him. Rogue was about to take her glove off but then Bella punched Remy and then sat down.

''Why are you here?'' Bella asked.

''We need your help.'' Remy said. His nose was bleeding a little.

''Moi? Now that's interesting.'' Bella said. She had a big grin. Rogue was getting annoyed.

''Taskmaster.'' Remy said. Bella got all serious. Wade started to walk towards the Jazz band playing and Rogue followed.

''What are you doing?'' Rogue asked.

''Saxomophone.'' Wade said into the saxophone.

''I'm actually going to punch her if she does that again.'' Rogue said. She had never hated anyone this much before.

''I thought he was a swamp rat.'' Wade said.

''You don't hang around with women much do you?'' Rogue asked. Wade shrugged.

''Me and Domino are going out for drinks on friday.'' Wade said.

''Even you have a social life.'' Rogue said. She was sad because she didn't have much of one. Bella then punched Remy.

''Cherie please. We need you.'' Remy begged. Sergei was just watching and laughing.

''You left me to die.'' Bella said.

**Flashback**

Remy and Sergei were brought into the base. Daken, Mary and Tony were desperately trying to help Remy.

''We need a blood transfusion.'' Daken said. Tony went looking through the supplies.

''This might work.'' Tony said. He had a small blood transfuser from the medical supplied. They managed to attack it to the two and activate the machine.

Several hours had passed and Remy woke up. His wounds had healed and he was full of energy. He ran outside and started sprinting. He managed to go at full speed for about a thousand meters. He was still running but got tackled by a raptor.

''Remy has been waiting for this.'' Remy said. His eyes developed a hint of yellow. The raptor pounced on him but he threw it to the ground. He picked up a stick and beat the raptor with it.

''Remy.'' Tony yelled. He was in the distance. Remy looked at him and started to feel dizzy.

Remy and Tony were walking through the forest. The were carrying the dead raptor with them. They saw a burning plane heading towards the ground.

''Let's go.'' Remy said.

Remy and Tony ran towards the plane wreck. There wasn't much fire but lots of damage. Remy ripped the door open. A man started shooting at them. Tony blocked the gunshots with his shield. Remy helped the people out of the plane whilst Tony returned fire.

Remy ran out of the plane and towards the gunman. He kicked him into a tree and then punched him. Lupo, a werewolf like man jumped out at him and threw Remy. Remy picked up the gun and started shooting. Lupo was on the ground in pain. Remy then snapped his neck. Remy charged a tree and walked away as the explosion destroyed both bodies.

Remy walked out of the jungle and Tony ran up to him.

''What happened in there?'' Tony asked. Remy was covered in blood.

''Who are they?'' Remy asked. The three people revealed themselves. Remy took Tony's gun and pointed it at them.

''What are you going to do thief?'' Bella asked. She was one of them.

**End flashback**

Bella and Remy were talking. Sergei and Wade were holding back Rogue.

''I'm only going to touch her.'' Rogue said. She took off her glove.

''Don't even think about it.'' Sergei said. Wade wanted to see what would happen if he let her go.

''Gambit was a different man back then. Taskmaster has inside of him what I had then.'' Remy explained.

''Do we have the cure?'' Bella asked.

''No. We need the serum in order to help us.'' Remy said.

''I will help. Tony was my friend, I will help.'' Bella said.

''Thank you.'' Remy said.

''Bella has agreed to join us.'' Remy said as he walked over to the others.

''Hi. Belladonna, used to be engaged to Remy.'' Bella said to Rogue. She knew this would make her annoyed.

''Why?'' Remy asked. Rogue then punched Remy with her gloved hand.

''You two would make good friends.'' Sergei said. He was referring to Rogue and Bella.

''Why?'' Remy asked.

''You never told me about her.'' Rogue said.

Tony was sat in his office. Daken walked in.

''Rumour has it they recruited Belladonna.'' Daken said.

''Fascinating. She wont be a problem, I remember her fighting skills.'' Tony said.

''The car is ready.'' Daken said.

''Then lets go to the institute.'' Tony replied.

**Flashback**

Remy had the gun at Bella and the other two.

''Stop this Remy.'' Tony yelled.

''Remy doesn't have the guts.'' Bella taunted.

''Stop it Remy.'' Tony yelled.

''He wont.'' Bella said.

''You're my friend.'' Tony said. He put his sword to Remys throat. They heard a loud roar. Within a minute a T-Rex started running up to them.

''My name is Gambit.'' Remy said. The red in his eyes went yellow.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. The origin of Taskmasters evilness will be expanded upon soon. How will they get out of this? Should Rogue and Bella be friends or should Rogue touch her? Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


	5. The attack

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own X-men: Evolution. Thank you my reviewers and all your questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 5: The attack

Tony and Daken arrived at the institute. They had parked at least half a mile away from the gates. Tony had his Taskmaster outfit on.

''How will we do this?'' Daken asked as he put on a mask.

''Just send them a message.'' Tony replied. He took out a bow and arrow.

''Understood.'' Daken replied. He walked up to the gate and released his claws. He tore the gate apart and ran up to the top of the institute destroying and defenses along the way.

Tony fired several explosive arrows at the defenses. Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Jean ran out to see what was going on. Cyclops fired a blast of energy at Taskmaster. He quickly took out his shield and blocked it.

Daken and Wolverine engaged in a fight with Jean, Cyclops and Nightcrawler going after Taskmaster.

Jean picked up some rubble and threw it at Taskmaster. He fired arrows at the incoming rubble. Cyclops fired a beam again but it was blocked by his shield.

''I've got it guys.'' Nightcrawlers yelled. He teleports towards Taskmaster. He is in midair and Taskmaster throws his sword at him. He gets rid of his cover and is pushed back. The sword goes into Kurt's chest.

''Kurt.'' Cyclops yells.

''Time to leave.'' Taskmaster said. He fired an arrow at Wolverine which exploded in his face. Daken the departed.

''Kurt.'' Cyclops yelled. He picked up a dying Kurt and took him into the institute.

**Flashback**

Remy had a gun to Bella and the other two. Tony was trying to talk Remy out of it. A T-rex started to run towards them.

''Run Gambit.'' Tony yelled. The five started to run, Remy was running faster than anyone and was jumping through the jungle.

The T-rex managed to grab one of the assassins and kills him. They ran up towards a cliff with a river below it.

''Where did he go?'' Bella asked looking around. He was nowhere to be seen.

''No time before that.'' Tony said pushing her off. The assassin jumped and then Tony did. The T-rex stopped at the edge and walked off.

Remy was running through the jungle. He was going faster and faster but was hit by a bat. He fell to the ground and hit his head. Wade was standing there with a gun to his face.

''This will be nice and fun won't it.'' Wade said. He took out some rope and tied a noose on the tree. He then attached Remy to it.

''Smile.'' Wade taunted. He took out a camera. A pterodactyl like creature attacked Wade and slashed his chest. It then took Remy.

**End flashback**

Wade, Sergei and Remy were playing poker in a bar. Bella and Rogue were talking. Rogue hand was handcuffed to the side.

''Remys skin is so smooth, I doubt you will ever know that.'' Bella said. She was describing him in great detail, this really annoyed Rogue.

''Bitch I will slap your slut ass.'' Rogue said. She tried to move her left hand but it was cuffed.

''What does it feel like to have two women Remy?'' Sergei asked Remy. He was enjoying the girls on the other table. It was funny to him.

''Gambit told you, she is going to kill moi.'' Remy said. The three started to laugh.

''Which one?'' Sergei asked.

''Gambit don't know. I'm worried they are going to band up together.'' Remy replied.

''Heard that.'' Bella yelled. She was sipping on her wine.

''She'll be dead before I get my hands on you.'' Rogue snapped. She was going red with anger.

''Calm down.'' Bella said tauntingly. She started to laugh.

Rogues phone started to go off.

''The institute has been attacked. Kurt is really injured.'' Rogue said.

''Let's go.'' Remy said. Wade uncuffed Rogue.

''Why do you you carry handcuffs?'' Rogue asked after she was released.

''Same reason you have a white stripe. The writer wrote it in, I think he wanted to make a sex joke.'' Wade replied.

''Sounds like a pervert.'' Rogue replied.

''He really is.'' Wade said.

''There is no time for you to act crazy, come on. Taskmaster has attacked.'' Sergei yelled.

Remy, Rogue, Bella, Sergei and Wade arrived at the institute. There was so much debris and rubble all over the place. It looked like a war zone. Kitty walked out to meet them.

''Rogue.'' She yelled. The two hugged and Kitty was in tears.

''What happened?'' Rogue asked.

''Some guy with a skull mask'' Kitty replied. She was struggling to speak.

''I'm surprised he did this.'' Bella said looking around.

''Now you know what is at stake.'' Sergei replied. It looked very haunting and scary.

**Flashback**

Remy woke up in a laboratory.

''I'm glad you can finally be with us. I haven't seen you since you was a mere baby.'' A shadowy figure said in the background.

''Who are you?'' Remy asked. He was strapped down.

''Nathaniel Essex, you may have heard of me as...Mr Sinister.'' He said revealing himself.

Tony, Bella and the assassin arrived back at the base. Daken and Sergei were asleep and Mary was thinking.

''Where's Remy?'' Mary asked. She seemed really worried. Bella detected some sadness in her voice, as if she had a crush on him.

''We don't know.'' Tony replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I wanted to introduce Mr Sinister and Taskmasters origins will be revealed. Will they go and save Remy? Will Kurt live? You decide. Do you have any questions? Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
